


[це] мій шанс, відчути себе сміливим

by less25



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Coming Out, Derek Has Feelings, Derek is potterymaker, Domestic, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, POV Derek, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Slow Build, Stilinski Family, Translation, Ukrainian, Wolf Derek, coming into your own
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less25/pseuds/less25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Після подій першого сезону Дерек намагається прийти до тями та зрозуміти, де його місце. Загалом, це 14 тисяч слів асексуального флафу з самопізнанням, примиренням з самим собою, дорослішанням і таким іншим на додаток.</p><p>Або: Історія, в якій Дерек – асексуальний гончар</p>
            </blockquote>





	[це] мій шанс, відчути себе сміливим

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[that's] my oppurtunity, to feel brave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536232) by [Sa_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_kun/pseuds/Sa_kun). 



Ми не мертві; у нас також є почуття

 

Коли все скінчено, Дерек бреде аж доки захід сонця на засліплює йому очі. Він не знайшов спокою, на який сподівався, не знайшов жодного рішення. Лора все ще мертва, як і його дядько, а він, як і був, сам-один. Полегшення – від справедливої помсти – про яке він мріяв – не має, і він відчуває лише дивну спустошеність. Заціпеніння.

Він залишився сам, останній з його родини. Раніше в нього були Лора та коматозний дядечко. Наразі немає нікого.

Тож, сидячи під деревом на краю заповіднику, він задається питанням: куди йому податися, що йому робити?

З чого він має почати відбудовувати своє життя?

\--

Він не шукає собі квартири та не купляє будинку. Роздумує, чи не повернутися до Нью-Йорку, але все ж каліфорнійський клімат подобається йому набагато більше ніж холодні північні зими. Будівля, в якій він врешті-решт оселяється, раніше була частиною фермерського господарства, але теперішній власник здавав в оренду більшу частину земель, не тримав худоби та відремонтував надвірні будівлі. Тут тихо, спокійно. Затишно.

Дереку тут подобається. Він може зосередитися на власних думках, може знову читати книжки, не відчуваючи себе беззахисним. Після того, як він вирішив тут оселитися, у нього неначе камінь з серця спав – і він почав приймати інші рішення. Довгострокові – які не дадуть йому змоги просто так зірватися з місця. Ось чому він купує та встановлює горно і витрачає час на те, аби знайти постачальника гарної глини за прийнятну ціну.

Ферма знаходиться між двох однакових за розміром містечок, на достатній відстані від Бікон-Хілз, аби майже там не з'являєтися. Взагалі-то, у цій частині Каліфорнії його ніщо не тримає, проте інші місцевості видаються ще менш привабливими.

Він заселяється та вчиться комфортно почувати себе у власному домі, у власній шкірі і – залишається.

\--

Коли шериф Стілінскі постукав в його двері, Дерек, одягнутий у заляпані фарбою шорти, шльопанці та діряву майку, був майже цілком замурзаний у глині. Без сумніву, він знавав кращі часи, але знавав і гірші.

Набагато гірші.

\- Я не від чого тебе не відволікаю? – запитав Стілінскі.

Дерек втупився в нього очима, аж потім махнув головою:

\- Ні, сер. Я просто працював.

\- Отже, відволікаю. – констатував Стілінскі.

Дерек знизав плечима.

\- У мене є декілька питань, а потім я залишу тебе у спокої.

\- Добре.

Стілінскі підняв брови:

\- То ти мене запросиш, синку?

\- А. Так, звичайно. – Дерек відійшов у бік і Стілінскі пройшов повз нього.

Дерек оселився у відремонтованій стайні, використовуючи більшість будівлі як майстерню. Саме Лора відправила його на терапію, а один з його психотерапевтів, у свою чергу, запропонував зайнятися чимось уручну. Тож наразі, через стільки років після отримання ступеня, яким він навряд че колись скористається, Дерек все ще намагався підкорити глину своїй волі. Він має гончарне колесо, верстат, відерця, повні фарб та глазуру, горно та таку кількість глини, що сам не знає, куди її подіти. Проте, вперше з моменту повернення до Каліфорнії, він відчуває себе спокійно, відчуває себе затишно.

\- Здається, ти пустив тут коріння, - говорить Стілінскі.

\- У мене був на це час. Кави?

\- Звичайно, - Стілінскі продовжив оглядатися навколо, хоча і не чіпаючі, на відміну від свого сина, усе що потрапляло йому на очі руками, а Дерек почував себе набагато краще у зв'язку з несподіваною появою поліцейських, ніж це могло б бути у минулому. До того ж, усе, що залишилося від його особистих речей, Дерек тримав подалі від сторонніх - у спальні. Горнятко з гарячою кавою, яке він передав шерифові, було нефритово-зеленого кольору, з коричнивими прожилками біля обідка. Стілінскі тільки кинув на нього оком і підняв брови:

\- А ти в цьому дійсно майстр, чи не так?

Дерек знизав плечима:

\- У мене непогано виходить.

\- Ну, звичайно, твій тип – це «похмурий художник».

\- Вибачте, що?

\- Та не зважай. Отже, як я й казав, у мене є декілька простих уточнювальних питань. - Стілінскі обережно подмухав на свою каву, а потім кивнув у бік старенького дивану та різномастних крісел, які Дерек запхнув у куток. Там же були й задні двері, тож Дерек подумував його перебудувати, зробивши щось накшталт заскленого патіо аби перенести туди горно. Він бажав замінити наразі маленькі віконця великими - величезними - створивши простір сповнений світла та кімнатних рослин.

\- Дереку, як щодо того, аби присісти?

\- Так, - згодився Дерек. – Звичайно.

Стілінскі пройшов вперед і Дерек попрямував за ним. Журнальний столик був завалений стопками  заяложених гончарських часописів, вкритих сірими плямами засохлої глини, старими книгами та напів-пустими склянками. Стілінскі лишень мовчки на те подивився, нічого не кажучи.

\- Тебе було не легко відшукати, - сказав він через деякий час. – Як підозрюваний у відкритій справі, ти маєш інформувати поліцію щодо того, куди та на який час ти їдеш.

\- Я просто йшов. Не міг зупинитися, - Дерек таращився у свою каву. – Мене приголомшило те, що я залишився сам. Раніше я того не усвідомлював. Лора… Вона завжди про все піклувалася. А я ніколи… Ніколи не мав цим займатися. Брати на себе відповідальність. Приймати рішення.

\- Я знаю, як це буває, - зітхнув Стілінскі. – Хтось може підтвердити, що ти був тут увесь час після того, як зник з нашого поля зору?

\- Я, взагалі-то, майже нікуди не вихожу, - відповів Дерек. – До мене пару разів на тиждень заходить місіс Міллер. Я купляю їжу у сусідських фермерів, або їду до Рівер-Крік та скуповуюся там, якщо мені потрібно щось інше. Але, здається, в моїй машині має бути GPS?

\- У такій дорогій та новій машині? Так, можливо. – Стілінскі зітхнув. – Якщо чесно, я б з цим не морочився. Свідки…

На цьому слові Стілінскі скривився, і Дерек здогадався, що цими «свідками» були Стайлз зі Скоттом.

\- …надали тобі алібі, то ж ми знаємо, що ти не порушив жодного закону.

\- А ці ваші свідки… Вони раптом не зізналися, що брехали про мене?

\- Та дещо таке було, - Стілінскі відсьорбнув кави, здивовано кліпнув очима та зробив ще один ковток. Дерек би посміхнувся, якщо б то було йому властиве.

\- Звідки ти береш цю каву?

\- В одній місцевій винокурні. Варта витраченого на дорогу часу.

\- Дійсно, - погодився Стілінскі.

\--

Тим літом Дерек зробив цілий комплект тарілок, мисок, кухлів та горщиків для винокурні, у якій купляв свою каву. Його підмовила на це одна зі співвласників, Сара, яка бажала зробити інсталяцію з мішків, його доробків та кавових зерен – Дерек навіть не намагався прикидатися, наче він зрозумів щось з її слів, проте створення колекції так само, як і раніше, приносило йому задоволення. Поклавши руку на його передпліччя, вона говорила, і говорила, і говорила. А він лише слухав.

Останнє замовлення він отримав у Нью-Йорку від Лориного знайомого та й був то більшою мірою арт-об'єкт, а не щось функціональне. Тож для нього це незнайома, нова парафія, однак, йому це вже подобалося.

Сара вмовила його створити веб-сторінку, і він погодився через декілька тижнів роздумів. Нічого чудернацького, лише фотографії виробів і його контактна інформація, - та й цього достатньо. Вона також змусила його зробити візитівки, аби їх можна було виставити у винокурні, тож повільно, але впевнено, його справа почала приносити прибуток, вперше після того, як він покинув усе у Нью-Йорку.

\--

За тиждень до його дня народження його знайшов Стайлз. Дерек не впевнений, чи то просто збіг обставин, чи ні, але ж ось він – Стайлз, запаркувавши свій джип поряд з камарро, стукає у прочинені двері. Дерек уявлення не мав, що Стайлз звідкись знає, де він живе.

\- Ну, може я й понишпорив у батькових рапортах, - сказав Стайлз. – Але ж, зглянься, чуваче, ти наче крізь землю провалився.

Дерек знизав плечима:

\- Я зробив те, що мав зробити.

\- Так, але ж усі геть подуріли, намагаючись зрозуміти, куди подівся новий альфа.

\- Я нікули не подівся, - відповів Дерек. – Чого тобі, Стайлзе?

Стайлз махнув рукою:

\- Чесно сказати? Я знудився. Віриш чи ні, але в мене не так вже й багато друзів, Скотт все ще божеволіє через своє вічне кохання до Елісон, довбанутий Джексон, якого я терпіти не можу, божеволіє через те, що бажає стати вовкулакою. Я й не знаю, чоловіче.  Я просто сів у автівку і поїхав світ за очі.

\- Всю ніч?

\- Га?

\- Та не зважай. – Дерек відійшов від дверного просвіту, до якого притулявся, і Стайлз прошмигнув всередину приміщення.

\- Ти ба. – Кліпнув очима Стайлз, а потім його руки опинилися геть усюди – пальцями пробігаючи по Дерековому приладдю на верстаті, по кухлях, що сохли біля горна, відкриваючи кришки відерець з гларур'ю. – Я думав батько перебільшує, а ти й насправді в цьому майстер.

\- Чого тобі треба, Стайлзе?

\- Та нічого, - відмахнувся Стайлз. – Я знудився. А поряд з тобою може бути як завгодно, але точно не нудно, якщо ти розумієш про що я.

\- Мені треба працювати.

\- Та я не проти.

\- Стайлзе…

\- Ні, справді, я не проти, чоловіче, роби, що тобі треба, а я просто… Мені треба побути десь… аби не вдома, зрозуміло? Лишень… Я хочу відволіктися.

\- Добре, - згодився Дерек, майже відчуваючи Стайлзове здивування. – Але мені все одно треба працювати.

\- Я й сам себе розважу, - відповів Стайлз, тож на цьому і порішили.

Дерек повернувся до своїх кухлів, вкриваючи їх один за одним глазур'ю, а потім відправляючи у горно. Було дуже спекотно, але саме через те усі його вікна та двері були відчинені. Та й йому подобалося відчувати, як пот стікає по спині. Це змушувало його відчувати себе живим.

Він як раз виліплював дерево, коли Стайлз підкрався збоку, зі сповненими цікавістю очима та тремтливими пальцями. Тож Дерек дав йому шмат глини, розповівши яким чином її треба вимісити, аби позбутися якомога більше повітря, а потім залишив, аби той придумав, що хоче зліпити.

Порожнисте дерево Дерека заввишки не більше долоні, увінчується кроною з тонких гілок. В середені є місце для маленької свічки, і, напевно, він заглазурує деревце у той самий жовтувато-білий відтінок, що й чашки. А також, мабуть, зробить деревця поменше, без гілок та з дуплами у  стовбурах, або такі, в які можна бути втановити велику свічу. Він ще не певен, просто знає, що має зробити щось, аби доповнити колекцію.

Щось, що не буде ще одним кухлем чи мискою, тарілкою або кубком.

\- Я зробив змію, - сказав Стайлз.

Дерек пирхнув:

\- Тобто ти не зміг нічого придумати, тож скатав свою глину у довгу ковбаску.

\- Та замовкни ти. Я почув поклик з середини, зрозуміло? Ельза просто прагнула з'явитися на світ, то ж я прислухався до неї, і зліпив її, і дав їй життя, ти, дикун. Дереку, хіба в тебе немає душі?

Дерек закотив очі, проте допоміг Стайлзу надати змії звивистої форми, показав, як зробити очі та відбитки луски на спині. Він зробив пащу з кликами та язиком, і Стайлз скрикнув від того, якою крутою вийшла Ельза.

\- І що далі?

\- Далі ми залишимо її висохнути, а потім ти зможешь обрати для неї будь-який колір.

\- Круто, - сказав Стайлз. Він обрав кобальтово-блакитний, а Дерек додав зелених вкраплень на спині та поклав до зміїної пащі шматочок червоного скла. У горні скло розплавиться та надасть особливого блиску.

Наступного разу, коли Стайлз зайшов у гості, а саме два тижні потому, у Дерека вже була готова змія.

\--

Дереку двадцять три, коли Сара запросила його на побачення.

Крім паніки Дерек відчував лише здивування. Відмовляючись, він відчував її злість, невдоволення та шок.

\- Дереку, - сказала вона, вискливо. – Я ж тижднями загравала з тобою. Чи ти не міг проявити хоча б трохи порядності й одразу мені відмовити, не вводячи в оману?

\- Та я ж не… - почав він, проте їх перервали. До кімнати зайшов інший співвласник винокурні з ящиком винограду. Розмова відклалася, але Дерек ніколи не підіймав це питання знову, як, власне, і Сара. Проте, напротивагу від причин його небажання повертатися до тієї розмови, її – залишили його з відчуттям зніяковілості.

У таких ситуаціях він ще більше сумував за Лорою; вона ніколи не стидалася розповісти йому чому і коли він був «нічого не помічаючим маленьким вовкулачим хуйком».

\--

_Як можна когось зваблювати і не помічати, що ти це робиш?_

**Хто його зна. А чого питаєш?**

_Дехто мені сказав, що я так робив._

**Ну, я можу уявити, що ти був як завжди чарівний, тож ясно, що дехто міг тебе неправильно зрозуміти, пиріжечку.**

Дерек вийшов з чату. Стайлзу вистачило двох секунд, аби йому передзвонити, голосно жаліючись на грубих та нечемних вовкулак, які демонструють серйозний брак навичок спілкування.

\- Отже, чого це ти питав про зваблення людей? – запитав Стайлз трохи дивним, напруженим голосом, хоча може Дереку і ввижалося те, чого нема.

\- Я ж розповідав тобі про Сару?

\- Так, так. Дівчина з винокурнею та, як присягався батько, надзвичайною кавою. А що? Вона хоче позлягатися?

\- Що?

\- Ну знаєшь, поринути в плотські утіхи, зайнятися сексуальними зносинами…

\- Замовкни, Стайлзе. Знаєш, що? Забудь, що я щось взагалі казав…

\- Гей, гей… Та заспокойся, добренько? Я можу тебе підтримати. Давай, чоловіче, розкажи мені, що сталося.

Дерек закинув голову назад, зробивши глибокий вдох так повільно, як тільки зміг. Він розташувався надворі, розкинувшись у садовому кріслі та надягнувши сонячні окуляри.

\- Вона запросила мене на побачення.

\- О, - запнувся Стайлз. – Ти ж погодився, так?

\- Чого б це мені погоджуватися?

\- Тому що вона тобі подобається? – у відповідь запитав Стайлз. – Я знаю, що подобається. Чуваче, вона видається дуже милою.

\- Але ж, Стайлзе, _вона запросила мене на побачення_.

\- От тільки не кажи мені, що ти з тих старомодних козлів.

\- Я не старомодний, Стайлзе! Вона сказала, що фліртувала зі мной з першого дня, однак…

\- Що? Дереку?

Дерек чмихнув:

\- Та яка взагалі є різниця між дружелюбністю та фліртом, бо, вочевидь, я її не бачу.

\- Ти питаєш у мене поради про флірт. У мене. Недолугого старшокласника. Який жодного разу у своєму житті не був на побаченні.

\- А кого ще мені питати? Місіс Міллер? Твого _батька_?

\- …та я бачу, що ти маєш на увазі. То, вона тобі посміхалася?

\- Звичайно. Вона з цих, ну, знаєшь. З реготух.

\- З реготух, кхм. Вау, Дереку, брате, та ти справжній майстр слова.

\- Ти знаєшь, про що я, Стайлзе, то ж замовкни.

\- Отже. Вона, типу, торкалася тебе? Намагалася продемонструвати свої смаколики чи що?

\- Вона весь час показувала їхні каву та вина, та інший асортимент. Це те, чим займаються люди, які працюють на винокурні.

Повисла тиша, а потім Стайлз відповів:

\- Ага, та я не зовсім про те, чоловіче.

\- У неї немає ніяких інших смаколиків, Стайлзе. Вона ж не власник ферми.

\- Можу я дещо в тебе запитати?

\- А в мене є вибір?

\- Ні, замовкни. Чуваче, ти гей?

Дерек відчув, як його брови підскочили вгору:

\- І як це взагалі пов'язане одне з одним?

\- Так, що я щойно спитав, чи Сара намагалася показати тобі свої цицьки, а ти у відповідь перерахував мені перелік товарів, що продаються у її крамниці, - сухо відповів Стайлз.

Дерек кліпнув очима.

\- Хм, - сказав він, а потім промовив, - ні.

\- То чого ж ти тоді їй відмовив?

\- Тому що вона мені _не подобається_.

\- Отже, вона не заставляє твоє серце прискорено битися, а кров приливати…

Дерек вимкнув телефон та впустив його у траву. Лора завжди давала йому побути на самоті, ніколи не примушуючи до того, чого він не хтів, але не те щоб вони ніколи не обговорювали тему побачень. Вона лишень знала його достатньо добре, аби зрозуміти його непіддатливий настрій, його мовчанку та тиху, приховану паніку аби стосовно цього залишити його вспокої.

Лише одного разу Лора примусила його піти на побачення. Вона пішла разом з ним зі своїм супутником – Дерек навіть не згадає, хто то був, чи то Лена з кав'ярні, чи то Марк з бібліотеки – і вони провели цілий день у парку розваг. Дерек не дуже й пручався, більшою мірою через те, що не здогадувався, що це мало бути побачення, аж доки наприкінці його «партнер» не вийшов з себе через те, що Дерек більшу частину часу розмовляв з Лориною «половиною» - і це здається була Лена, тому що вона малювала, а Дерек, що ж. Він був похмурим типом, який захоплювався мистецтвом.

\- Ой, дорогенький, - потім сказала Лора.

\- Але ж вона мене поцілувала! – засичав Дерек. – Що я мав робити?

\- Та все що завгодно, окрім штовхання її у фонтан! – пояснила Лора, але Дерек вже чув її істеричне хихикання, що рвалося назовні. – То було трохи занадто, малий брате. Проста відмова спрацювала би не гірше.

\- Але чому вона це зробила?

\- Це прояв почуттів.

\- Мені це не до вподоби. – Відрізав Дерек і на цьому й порішили.

Лора все ще брала його на свої побачення, але більше ніколи не намагалася з кимось звести.

\--

Два тижні потому Дерек подзвонив шерифу Стілінскі. Не офіційно, тому що був непевен яким чином в тому випадку все обернеться, проте він мав номер домашнього телефону Стілінскіх і достатньо легко міг розвідати, коли той має бути вдома.

\- Дерек Хейл, - сказав Стілінскі.

\- Шериф.

\- Це бува не ти відповідальний за Стайлзові зростаючі телефонні рахунки? – запитав той.

\- Вибачте?

\- Та ні, все в порядку, - зітхнув Стілінскі. – То чим я можу тобі допомогти?

\- Протягом тижня хтось постійно паркує чорний позашляховик внизу по дорозі. Це злякало місіс Міллер, проте, коли вона подзвонила в поліцію, їй сказали, що можуть лише попрохати їх поїхати та застерегти проти повернення.

\- Це правда, - погодився Стілінскі. – Якщо тільки вони не порушили закон поліція мало що може зробити.

Дерек кивнув, а потім зробив свій вибір. Було би брехнею сказати, що це щось, про що він давно розмірковував, проте в той же час він знав, що мама, коли була альфою, мала список людей – які могли стати у пригоді родині вовкулак – яким вона довіряла та які могли надати допомогу й підтримку. Дерек не пам'ятав, хто це був, проте відчував, що шериф Стілінскі міг би бути такою людиною для нього.

\- Чи ви здогадалися, хто вбив усіх тих людей, причетних до пожежі? – запитав Дерек.

Зависла коротка тиша, а потім Стілінскі різко відповів:

\- Приховування свідчень є порушенням, яке передбачає кримінальну відповідальність.

\- Я знаю.

\- Ніщо в цій справі не має сенсу.

\- Це я знаю також. Я можу вам розповісти, але не по телефону.

\- Чому?

Дерек знизав плечима:

\- Можливо тому, що якщо ви будете знати, ви змусите їх забратися геть. Вони, по суті, переслідують мене через те, ким я є.

На цей раз тиша видалася красномовнішою та ще більш неприємною.

\- Мій син сказав мені, що ти не гей. І я вірю, що ти не збрехав аби поберегти його почуття.

\- Я знаття не маю, про що ви кажете, але, як я знаю, Стайлз не гомофоб. Я кажу про вроджені якості.

\- О, боже, - відповів Стілінскі. – Я прибуду так швидко, як тільки зможу. Сьогодні тебе влаштує?

\- Так.

\--

Дерека зовсім не здивувало, що через годину разом з шерифом приїхав і Стайлз. Позашляховик з опущеними вікнами та тими самими двома мисливцями стояв на тому ж місці, що і весь тиждень.

\- Він не залишився вдома, - сказав Стілінскі.

\- Це я зрозумів. В мене є для нього розмальовки.

Стайлз обурливо вискнув, Стілінскі засміявся і Дерек посміхнувся їм у відповідь. Кинувши оком на позашляховик, він продовжив:

\- Ми можемо розміститися на задньому дворі.

\- То що, вони просто тут паркуються, спостерігаючи цілий день?

\- Інша автівка чергує вночі.

\- Чому?

\- Може, спочатку кави?

Стілінскі зупинився, а потім кивнув:

\- Синку, це хабар.

Дерек посміхнувся:

\- Не розумію, про що ви кажете, шеріфе.

Після того, як кава була подана, а Стайлз поцупив у Дерека морозиво, про існування у себе якого той і не здогадувався, Стілінскі повернувся до головного питання:

\- Отже.

\- Я – вовкулака, - сказав Дерек.

Стілінскі поставив чашку:

\- Повтори ще раз.

\- Я – вовкулака, - повторив він. А потім дав своїм нігтям перетворитися на пазурі та продемонстрував руки. – Самі вирішуйте, як багато ви бажаєте знати.

Стілінскі подивився спочатку на нього, потім на Стайлза, який виглядав вкрай винувато.

\- Ти втягнув мого сина у вовкулачі справи, - сказав він і Стайлз аж підскочив. Дерек відповів швидше, аніж Стайлз, тож тому прийшлося запхнути до свого відкритого рота ложку з морозивом.

\- Насправді, ні. Здається, з цим він впорався самостійно. Ну і трохи завдяки моєму дядечкові.

\- Твоєму дядечкові. Пітерові Хейлу.

\- Можна сказати, що він був трохи не сповна розуму, тато, - втулився Стайлз, проте Стілінскі підняв руку, і той знову замовк, і навіть зробив рух, наче закриває рота за замок.

\- Твій коматозний вовкулачий дядечко Пітер Хейл повбивав усіх тих людей?

\- Так, - погодився Дерек.

Йому й досі боліло, коли він про те думав, і мабуть, буде боліти завжди. Він втратив усю родину, а це не те, що можна просто забути. Можливо лише рухатися далі, цей рух і привів його сюди. Лишень треба робити це повільно, крок за кроком.

\- Стайлзе, почекай-но у будинку.

\- Але ж…

\- Мені треба поспілкуватися з Дереком без твого втручання та порад щодо того, що, на твою думку мені треба знати, замість того, що мені дійсно необхідно дізнатися, добре?

Стайлз, буркочучи, зайшов у дім. Дерек прислухався, аж доки не почув, як увімкнувся його ноутбук.

\- Розкажи мені, - попрохав Стілінскі, тож Дерек так і зробив.

\--

В кінці-кінців, мисливці забралися геть. Дерек ніколи не питав, що саме зробив Стілінскі, дякуючи вже за те, що той зробив _щось_ , і висловлюючи подяку в найкращий зі знайомих йому способів – і ні, мішок кавових зерен рідкісного сорту це не хабар.

Дерек побудував свою пристройку. І хоча іноді йому допомогав Стілінскі, а іноді навколо крутився менш ніж здатний допомогти Стайлз, Дерек зробив це більшою мірою своїми руками. Вона вийшла великою та просторою, тож вдалося перенести та встановити там горно. Від так, вітальня вже не була такою захаращеною – або спекотною – і Дерек придбав до своєї псевдо-оранжереї на найближчому розпродажі уживаний стіл та кілька різномастних стільців. Стайлз подарував йому оливкове деревце у горщику, а потім подався прибирати всередині.

Суха глина гарно кришіться, тож всередені майже все було вкрито тонким шаром пилу, проте Дерека це не турбувало. Його спальня , розташована в окремій кімнаті, була достатньо чистою, те саме стосувалося й ванної. Проте кухня і вітальня з диваном і кріслами, як частина відкритого простору, дійсно були не так чистими, як це мало б бути.

Тож Стайлз дзумів, на що Дерек відповідав пересуванням дивану до заскленої веранди, більшість вікон у якій можна відкрити, та впустити сіже повітря та вітерець.

\--

\- Ми збираємося на пляж, хочеш з нами?

\- Хто такі «ми» і чого б це мені того хтілося?

\- Чуваче, та хто ж не любить _пляж_?

\- Лора на любила, - відповів Дерек. Стайлз запнувся.

\- Так, мама теж.

Після довгої паузи Дерек кахикнув:

\- То що там з пляжем?

\- О. Ми зі Скоттом планували типу бро-вікенд, тільки для нас двох, доки знову не розпочалися заняття у школі, але ж потім Елісон посварилася зі своїми батьками, і це просто жорстоко – залишити її напризволяще, то ж вона їде з нами. А оскільки вона їде, то й Лідія з Джексоном їдуть, адже вони знову зустрічаються, _та_ , оскільки Джексон відмовився бути в компанії лузерів, до нас також приєднається Денні.

\- Отже, вам потрібна ще одна машина.

\- Нам потрібна ще одна машина, - погодився Стайлз. – Що скажеш?

\- Хто буде за кермом?

\- Думаю, Денні. Також моживо Елісон. Ти не проти?

\- До тих пір, доки він впевнений, що я не твій кузен Мігель, - так.

\- Ти колись про це забудешь, чи ні? – пискнув Стайлз. – Тож була _невідкладна ситуація_ , чуваче!

\- Ти примусив мене зняти одяг!

\--

Так вийшло, що у день відїзду Скотта, Елісон та Денні підвезла місіс Маккол. Вони приїхали зарано, тож Дерек ще не встиг зібратися. У нього ще залищалися справи, треба було спакувати речі, все замкнути та впевнитися, що він загасив горно.

\- Я чула від Джона, що в тебе тут щось накшталт власної справи, - посміхаючись, сказала місіс Маккол. – То ж я подумала, що гляну на власні очі. Ну, оскільки я все одно сюди приїхала.

\- Так, - відповів Дерек. – Зараз у мене не надто багато закінчених виробів, але, так. Заходьте.

Тож, поки Дерек діставав із сушильні посуд, який відправив туди вчора – здебільшого прості пласкі тарелі, пофарбовані у землисті кольори, місіс Маккол оглядалася навколо.

\- Вау, - сказала вона. – Знаєшь, я всі ці роки дуже пишалася шкільними мистецькими виробами Скотта, але цього разу мені навіть не треба прикидатися. Дереку, вони розкішні.

\- Мамо! – запротетсував Скотт, поки Елісон хихикала. – Я був не настільки поганим.

\- Скоте, сонечку, насправді настільки.

\- Ти приймаєшь клієнтські замовлення? – запитав Денні, тримаючи один з підсвічників у вигляді деревця.

\- Мій бізнес наче на цьму і тримається, - відповів Дерек. – А що?

Денні посміхнувся:

\- Мене б це врятувало від переживань щодо подарунку на день народження моєї матінки. Дійсно врятувало.

\- Я хочу все, - сказала місіс Маккол.

Дерек відкашлявся, потім приготував для всіх каву, розсадивши гостей за столом та зник у своїй спальні аби спакуватися. Він хотів вдягнутися так, аби не виглядати зарослим бородою похмурим художником у заплямованих фарбою обрізаних джинсах, шльопках та старій, брудній дирявій майці. Тож він первдягнувся, поголився, а потім почав пакувати все, що йому потрібно, у спортивну сумку. Вони збиралися провести на узбережжі чотири дні, а отже йому не знадобиться багато всього. Він впевнився в тому, що спакував свої плавки, кілька футболок та пару шортів. А також зарядне для телефону та електробритву, сонцезахисний крем та гель для волосся, книгу або п'ять, альбом для малювання, олівці. Важливі речі. Він повісив сонячні окуляри за воріт футболки, та вийшов.

Стайлз вже був тут, розлігшися на дивані з Елісон, тоді як Денні та Скотт все ще сиділи за столом, копирсаючись у своїх телефонах.

\- Дереку, - почала місіс Маккол. – Мені справді вже треба йти, або я запізнюся на роботу, проте…

\- Що?

\- Чи не міг би ти, коли ви повернетеся з поїздки, надіслати з моїм сином чотири цих розкішних коричневих кружок?

\- Тих, білих всередині?

Місіс Маккол кивнула:

\- Я би забрала їх зараз, проте не маю з собою грошей…

\- Все добре, - відповів Дерек. – Не переймайтеся через це.

Тож він запакував їх у маленьку коробку, яку поклав до її машини, махнувши рукою на її протести.

Брати у неї гроші видалося йому неправильним, не тоді, коли через його дядечка її син був проти волі перетворений на вовкулаку. Не тоді, коли його дядечко зламав її аккаунт та слав з нього фейкові повідомлення. Не тоді, коли його дядечко намагався хто знає у що її втягнути, прикидаючись, що він з нею зустрічається. І не мало ніякого значення, скільки з цього вона знає, адже це все ще те, з чим _Дерокові_ було не зручно.

\--

\- Машина Джексона у ремонті, - сказав Денні. – Отож Лідія за кермом. В неї міні-купер. А я не вміщаюсь на задньому сидінні, оскільки заввишки не п'ять футів.

\- То як там вмістилася Елісон? Вона висока.

\- Те загадка на всі часи, - відповів Денні.

Поїздка до узбережжя зайняла трохи більше двох годин. Лише у Денні був GPS, то ж вони їхали попереду, тоді як Стайлз замикав їх колонну.

\- Для мене було полегшенням не їхати разом зі Стайлзом, - сказав Денні. – Думаю, що тоді у мене б вибухнув мозок.

\- Він гарний хлопець.

\- Та я знаю, - пожав плечима Денні. – Просто не можливо з усіма бути на одній хвилі.

\- Думаю так.

\- То він казав тобі, де ми збираємося зупинитися?

\- Кожного разу, як я питав, він починав говорити про підходящі за кольором диванні подушки, тож я зрозумів, що не бажаю нічого знати, а що?

Денні засміявся:

\- В будь-якому випадку, там три спальні, - почав він, і руки Дерека сильніше вчепилися у руль. – Ти ж, типу, не проти геїв чи що?

\- Ні, - відповів той. – Лишень полюбляю персональний простір.

\- Справді?

\- Колись моя сестра використовувала мене як приклад, що членами альянсу можуть бути навіть дратівливі люди. А потім вона вкрала мою футболку, обсипала блистівками та штовхнула у натовп з гей-параду. А п'яні нью-йоркські гомосексуалісти полюбляють розпускати руки.

\- Чоловіче, та усі п'яні це полюбляють.

\- Так, проте ці хлопці постійно ляскали мене по дупі, - похмуро сказав Дерек. – От лезбійки не тикали мені в обличчя своїми цицьками. Тож, думаю, що вони подобаються мені більше.

\- Тобі не подобаються цицьки?

\- Не тоді, коли вони голі і ними тицяют мені в обличчя.

\- Хм, - сказав Денні. – То де ти за шкалою?

\- В тому місці, де полюбляють особистий простір?

\- Це я зрозумів. – Денні закотив очі. – Але ти аромантик чи просто асексуал?

Дерек моргнув, а потім повернувся та подивився на Денні поверх сонячних окулярів.

\- Та замовкни, моя мама примусила мене ходити на зустрічі альянсу Лезбійок, Геїв, Бісексуалів, Трансгендерів та Асексуалів. Вона хтіла, аби я не відчував себе «самотнім».

\- Зрозуміло, - відповів Дерек. – Моя сестра зробила так само. Звичайно, вона сама йшла туди заради флірту, вважаючи, що буде весело спостерігати, як я ніяковію.

\- Мабуть що сірий романтик, - додав він.

\- Це не той, хто дуже рідко бажає сексу?

Дерек рохкнув:

\- Ні, це той, в кого дуже рідко виникають романтичні почуття до інших людей і хто не бажає займатися сексом взагалі. Там було забагато різних імен та визначень, отож єдине, яке я можу згадати, це те, що стосувалося мене. Я сволота: якщо мене це не приваблює, то я у цьому не зацікавлений.

\--

\- Вочевидь, вважається нечемним казати, що ти не зацікавлений, коли дівчата запрошують тебе на побачення, - сказав Дерек. – А потім виправляти їх, коли вони припускають, що ти гей. Через це вони дуже засмучуються. Хлопці хоча би одразу відчепляються.

\- Вочевидь, заглядатися на футболістів коли ти голий у сауні є не дуже гарною ідеєю, - відповів Денні.

\- Ти не маєшь штовхати людей, які намагаються тебе поцілувати у фонтан.

Денні засміявся:

\- Одного разу я розквасив дівчині носа. Нам було десь по шість рочків, але все одно. Є правильна та неправильна реакція на небажану увагу. Хто б міг подумати, га?

\- У Лори колись був список під назвою «Сміховинні нетактовні вчинки нетямущого Дерека Хейла».

\- Якось Джексон занотував усі мої втечі від закоханих в мене дівчат, коли ми були дітьми. Коли Лідія знайщла ті записки, то реготала до сліз.

\--

\- Я хотів би спитати, чому ти ховався у спальні Стайлза, прикидаючись його кузеном Мігелем, проте не буду.

\- Дякую, - відповів Дерек. – В іншому випадку мені довелося би тебе вбити.

\- Справа національної безпеки?

\- А що ще це може бути, враховуючи що там замішаний Стайлз?

Денні затих на хвильку, а потім поморщився:

\- Твоя правда, я дійсно не хочу цього знати.

\--

\- В будь-якому випадку, там три спальні. Ми не знаємо точно, чи то кімнати для одного чи двох, тому що дізнатися щось з їхнього вебсайту – то марна справа, до того ж ніхто з нас не здогадався про це запитати, коли ми робили замовлення.

\- Якщо там буде диван…

\- Можливо, там буде лише обідній стіл та стільці

\- _Якщо там буде диван…_

\- Я тебе благаю, віддай його Стайлзу.

Дерек закотив очі.

\- Я маю на увазі, що розумію, чому ти хочешь його для себе, але, розумієшь, я не перенесу, якщо він буде питати мене, чи я вважаю його привабливим, якщо мені доведеться ділити з ним постіль.

\--

Добравшися до місця, вони розрахувалися та отримали ключ, і опинилися у невеличкому пляжному будиночку з двома спальнями та об'єднаною з вітальнею кухнею.

\- Там було сказано «три спальні», - без захоплення сказала Лідія. – Я нарахувала дві.

\- Диван розкладується, - відповів представник компанії. – Тож він рахується як ще одна спальня у більшості будівель, які ми здаємо. Ми поставили розкладачку на кухні. Тож насолоджуйтеся відпочинком.

В решті решт, Денні, Стайлз та Дерек розмістилися у вітальні з диваном та розкладачкою. Вони не обговорювали, як саме вони спатимуть, проте, хоча б розібралися з кімнатами. Після того усі розійшлися хто куди і Дерек зостався черговим по кухні. Не те щоб він сильно заперечував, адже серед всіх лише він мав досвід проживання не вдома і йому складно було уявити, щоб хтось з них самостійно закупляв продукти.

Тож він скупився – більшою мірою свіжими овочами та фруктами, оскільки не міг витерпіти теплої їжі, коли назовні було так жарко, повернувся до пляжного будиночку, розклав все по поличках, а потім влаштувався з книгою в лежаку у патіо.

\--

\- Щож, добре, - сказала Лідія.

Відірвавшись від книги, Дерек зіткнувся з її пильним поглядом.

\- Що?

Вона всміхнулася:

\- Нічого. Ми з тобою сьогодні чергуємо на кухні.

\- Салат з куркою, - відповів Дерек. – Курка буде готова через двадцять хвилин.

Вона блимнула очима, а потім, посміхнувшись, влаштувалася у сусідньому лежаку, швиденько знявши вою літню сукню, і залишившись у бікіні.

\- Ти повен приємних несподіванок, - сказала вона. – Денні казав, що ти милий. Звичайно, наразі я знаю, в чому справа. Ти цілком його тип, чи не так?

\- Я й гадки не маю, про що ти кажешь, - промовив Дерек.

\- Ні?

І якщо посмішка Дерека і нагадувала трохи вовчий оскал, то це більшою мірою був захист, адже він дійсно не зовсім розумів, на що вона натякала.

\- Геть зовсім.

\- Хмм, знаєшь, Денні дуже милий.

\- Він був у моїй машині дві години. Думаю, я це зрозумів.

\- То який сорт салату ти купив?

\- Всього потрохи, - відповів Дерек. – Може додамо дині чи ще що. Не знаю.

\- Я справді не розумію, чого це ти так не подбаєшься Джексонові.

Дерек закотив очі:

\- Це тому, що він розбещений байстрюк, якому за все його життя ніхто жодного разу не відмовляв.

Лідія зіщулила очі:

\- Це часом не пов'язано з тією таємницею, яку, як вважають Скотт, Стайлз та Елісон, вони так гарно приховують? Тому що те, що вони щось приховують настільки очевидно, що мені за них аж ніяково. То ж повір мені, якщо я забажаю дізнатися, що вони приховують, я це _зроблю_.

\- Коли ти виключиш всі неможливі варіанти, те що залишиться, яким би _малоймовірним_ воно не було, має бути правдою, - сказав Дерек. – Проте, вже дізнавшися? Від цього не втечешь. Тож це твій вибір.

\- О, ти мені подобаєшься, - примружила очі Лідія. – В мене є всі шматочки паззлу?

\- Стайлз до всього допетрив маючи лише один.

\- І який це?

\- Скотта. – Дерек повернувся до книги. – Джексон також знає, хоч я і не розумію, звідкіля.

\- Хммм, - протягнула Лідія. – Чи я дізнаюся, що на мене напало?

Дерек поглянув на неї. Вона лежала не рухаючись, заплющівши очі, підставивши сонцю обличчя. Безтурботна на перший погляд, проте Дерек чув її сердцебиття та знав, про що вона промовчала.

\- Я можу тобі все розповісти.

\- Якщо я бажаю знати.

\- Якщо ти бажаєшь, - погодився він. – Доречі, ти неправильно формулююєш питання. Тобі треба використати інший інтерогатив.

\--

Лідія залишилася доробляти салат, тож Дерек зайняв себе застіланням постілей. Кожа на його грудях та переносиці здавалася натягнутою, і хоча він знав, що сонячні опіки пойдуть до ранку, це все одно дратувало, тож тінь та прохолодне повітря у будинку викликали приємні відчуття.

\- То, Денні чи Стайлз?

\- Га?

\- Ти повинен обрати одного з них, якщо хочешь хоча б трохи поспати вночі.

\- Ні, якщо я оберу розкладачку.

\- Твоя правда, - знуджено погодилася Лідія. – Але ж ця штука виглядає так, неначе зламається, якщо на неї чхнути. Думаю, заради безпеки, хай краще на ній спить Стайлз.

\--

Гарно мати вихідні, навіть проведені у компаніїї підлітків. Він роками не був на пляжі, останній раз – ще до пожежі, і частина його скучила за всім цим. Скучила за плаванням у солоній воді та пробіжкам по піщаному узбережжю, скучила за сміховинними витівками та будівлею піщаних замків, або іграми у воді, або валянням на рушнику.

Це приємно і він гарно проводив час.

Він рано прокидався і кожного ранку йшов на пробіжку з Денні, а повертаючись вони заставали Лідію та Елісон за заняттям йогою на їхньому патіо. Стайл завжди готував сніданок, а іших двох не було видно.

Одного дня він опинився у компанії Лідії, хоча й не розумів, як це сталося. Часнина нього завжди очікувала Лориних вказівок, і хоча Лідія зовсім не нагадувала його сестру, в неї була така ж могутня сила волі. Лідія взяла його до торгівельного центру, змусивши спостерігати за примірками такої кількості одягу, що він і не намагався запам'ятати (вони разом з Лорою займалися таким раза зо три на рік, проте він ніколи не отримував від цього задоволення, оскільки новий одяг завжди дивно пахне). Після того, Лідія потягла його до ресторану, де на них вже чекали Джексон та Денні.

\- А де всі інші?

\- О, та в них інші плани, - жваво сказала Лідія, посміхаючись. – Отже, Дереку…

\- Я думав, у Скотта та Елісон плани, - відповів Дерек. – А як щодо Стайлза?

\- Та кого хвилює той невдаха? – пробуркотів Джексон.

Дерек витріщився на нього:

\- Мене, оскільки він мій _друг_.

\- Та, в будь-якому випадку, - почала Лідія, проте у розмову втрутився Денні:

\- Так, мені не хочеться, аби мене штовхали у фонтан, проте, це що – побачення?

Дерек напружився.

Лідія лишень посміхнулася:

\- Та не верзи дурниць, - проте її сердцебиття вказало на інше.

\- Добре, я йду, - сказав Дерек, піднявшись, і швиденько покрокував до виходу поки ніхто не спробував його зупинити. «Типу, у них би це вийшло,» - подумав він. Він заліз у машину, а потім, замість завести двигун, дістав телефон.

\- Отже, побачення пройшло невдало, - відповів Стайлз напруженим і тихим голосом.

\- Я не ходжу на побачення, - сказав Дерек. – Ти де?

\- О, ну знаєш, вдома. Сам один. Адже, як виявилося, усі крім мене мали плани. Чудова відпустка, га?

\- У кіно через сорок п'ять хвилин почнеться сеанс «Залізна людина-3», - відповів Дерек. – Якщо ти швиденько сюди доберешся та захопишь напої, я куплю квитки.

Стайлз замовк, а потім відповів:

\- Чуваче, це ти мене на побачення запрошуєш?

\- Ні, Стайлзе, - сказав Дерек, і якщо його голос звучав різко та роздратовано, то це тому, що він таким і був. – Я запрошую тебе піти зі мною і подивитися бісовий фільм. Що в цьому, трясця твоїй матері, такого дивного? Чому я не можу провести час із друзями без того, яби когось не штовхнути у фонтан?

\- Я… і гадки не маю, про що ти. Проте, так, звичайно. Ми можемо по-приятельськи разом подивитися бойовичок, звичайно, чоловіче, без проблем.

Так вони і зробили. І можливо, то було не зовсім ідеально, але все одно дуже классно. Стайлз вовтузився протягом всього фільму, але Дерек і не чекав нічого іншого. Адже, в будь якому випадку, Стайлз не створений для спокою. Він бурчав під час реплік і шкірився, і реготав, залучаючи Дерека до фільму, примушуючи того відчувати себе незвично живим.

Стайлз запитав про його вибір – дивитися фільм без 3D-ефектів, але все, що зробив Дерек, це блиснув у відповідь очима. Він був непевний, чи це через те що він вовкулака, проте він не міг сприймати візуальні ефекти, як картинка чи об'єкт стають тримірними та висуваються з екрану. Перший раз, коли вони з Лорою спробували подивитися 3D-фільм, вони провели тридцять хвилин вдивляючись у розмитий екран, а потім пішли геть. Тож, не варто й казати, що ніхто з них не повторював тієї спроби.

\--

Якщо б Дерек був компанєйською людиною, він би помітив, що Лідія мало та холодно з ним спілкується, а Джексон витріщається більше ніж зазвичай, і, навіть, що Стайлз із Денні ігнорують цих двох. Разом з тим, Денні як і раніше спілкувався з ним, проте, у відсутності інших видавалося, що Денні проводив з ним більше часу, і Дереку, начебто це подобалося, тому що з усіх них саме з Денні вони знайшли спільну мову.

\- Я лишень хтів тобі сказати, що вчорашній вечір був не моєю ідеєю.

\- Та я це зрозумів.

\- Добре, - сказав Денні і тема була закрита.

\--

Хоча на справді ні, оскільки пізніше Лідія, натрапивши на них з Денні, граючих у скраббл на пляжі, поставила його у безвихідне становище, розглядаючи його так, наче він якась надзвичайна бридота.

\- Отже, я не знаю, в чому твоя проблема, але те, що ти зробив з Денні неприпустимо, - сказала вона.

Дерек підняв очі, відірвавшись він своїх літер та мовчки подивився на неї пустим поглядом – більшою мірою через те, що був непевен, про що вона взагалі говорить. Навпроти нього зітхнув Денні:

\- Лідія, відчепися.

\- І не подумаю! Він пішов геть…

\- Він не ходить на побачення, зрозуміло? – Визвірився Денні. – Він мені _не подобається_ , я йому _не подобаюся_ , ми просто разом зависаємо, і це кльово.

\- Ти що, натурал? – з недовірою перепитала Лідія.

\- Я просто не зацікавлений, - відрізав Дерек.

\- Коли хлопці-натурали сплять в одному ліжку з хлопцями-геями, то потім дивно себе поводять та намагаються відновити втрачене відчуття власної мужності переспавши з п'ятнадцятьма дівчатами за раз чи в якійсь інший спосіб накшталт цього, - повідомила Лідія. – Вибачай, Денні, проте навіть Джексон таке виробляє, не зважаючи на ваші із ним близькі дружні стосунки.

\- Так, він згадує тебе кожні дві хвилини, - погодився Денні.

\- Та я взагалі не розумію, що ви верзете, - сказав Дерек, знову відчуваючи це неприємне відчуття у животі, колючий біль – відчуття що він щось упускає, щось очевидне, хоча він і гадки не має, чим це має бути. – Ти сама казала, що на розкладачці має спати Стайлз. Та ви обидва про це казали.

\- І дякуємо богу за це, - сказав Стайлз, плюхнувшись на рушник поруч із Дереком. Він увесь мокрий, краплі води повисли на віях, і він холодний у тих місцях, якими він прижимається до Дерекової шкіри. – Серйозно, я б штовхався та будив тебе хто знає скільки разів за ніч.

\- Ти й так нас будиш своїми розмовами, - сказав Денні, закочуючи очі.

\- Ти правий. Мені треба було виділити окрему кімнату, - кивнув Стайлз, вдивляючись у напрямку пляжного будиночку, неначе намагаючись зрозуміти, яким чином це взагалі можливо було б організувати. Аж потім він перевіг погляд на доску між Дереком та Денні. – Хто виграє?

\- Дерек, - промовив Денні.

\- Ха, - відповів Стайлз. – Отже чоловік кількох слів має їх усі?

\- Ні, - сказав Денні. – Він просто мухлює.

Стайлз подивився на Дерека, котрий пожав плечима.

\- Не те щоб це сильно дивувало. Лишень дивно, що ти йому це вибачаєшь.

\- Я просто попрохав тебе намазати мою спину сонцезахисним кремом, - запротестував Дерек. – І це цілком правомірне прохання, _адже мої руки туде не достають_.

Денні подивився на Стайлза, котрий витріщився на Дерека, відкривши рота.

\- От бачишь? Мухльож.

\- Що…

\- Чуваче, ти попрохав гея тебе помацати, - втрутився Стайлз.

\- Ні, я прохав друга допомогти мені з сонцезахисним кремом, - гаркнув Дерек.

\- І ми знову опинилися поряд з фонтаном, - сказав Денні. – Чом би тобі не попрохати про це Лідію?

\- Я явно не розумію усіх цих згадувань про фонтан, - сказала Лідія, закотивши очі. Проте вона присіла позаду Дерека та намастила його плечі лосьйоном. Його шкіра відчувалася натягнутою та обгорілою, а лосьйон був холодний та освіжаючий, тож він трохи розслабився, але потім знову напружився, почувши її буркотіння:

 – Хоча я і не можу сказати, що мене це не збуджує.

\--

\- А тобі взагалі хіба потрібен сонцезахисний крем? – запитав Стайлз, після того як Денні з Лідією пішли геть. – Я маю на увазі, що я й справді гарно імітую лобстера, але ти?

\- Це все одно опік, - відповів Дерек. – Зцілюється швидше, коли я не на сонці.

\- Ти можешь це контролювати?

\- Стайлзе, контролювати можна все що завгодно.

\- Хм, то за шкалою від одного до планети Набу, наскільки Скотт відстійний вовкулака?

Дерек лише підняв брову, і Стайлз кивнув, наче це щось пояснило.

\- Приймається, - він посотався на місці, а потім потягнувся за сонцезахисним лосьйоном. – То, хм, чи ти не..? Я ж не зцілююся. Ну, тобто зцілююся, лише не так швидко, і я вже відчуваю, як мені буде боляче сьогодні вночі.

Дерек зітхнув, проте взяв пляшку і почав змащувати лосьйном усю Стайлзову спину.

 

 

_частина друга_

 

\- Добре, можливо я просто туплю чи що, але тобі не подобається Сара, тобі не подобається Денні, ти ні з ким не зустрічаєшся і не помічаєш, коли люди з тобою фліртують, _або_ натякають…

\- Ти до чогось ведеш, Стайлзе?

\- Я хочу знати «чому», - відповів Стайлз. – Не те щоб я казав, що ти мені винен пояснення, чи щось інше, оскільки очевидно що це не так, але мені необхідно… Я хочу зрозуміти. Аби нічого не спортити.

\- Стайлзе…

\- Будь ласка, Дереку, добре? Просто розкажи мені.

Дерек набурсучився:

\- А що ти маєшь спортити?

\- Гм, нас? Нашу _дружбу_?!

\- _Як_? – вигукнув Дерек, тому що він був збитий зпантелику, і він не бачив що має Стайлз зробити, аби зруйнувати хоч щось, а тим паче цей затишний ритм, який між ними встановився на шляху до майже дружби. Це так відрізнялося від того, що в них було раніше – цих стосунків майже вороги/майже союзник, коли Дерек все ще жив у Бікон-Хілз.

\- Тому що я до біса закоханий у тебе, - відрізав Стайлз. – Я закоханий без тями і всі про це знають, окрім тебе, і я не знаю, чи ти відмовляєш іншим тому, що я тобі подобаюся, або ти просто антисоціальний тип і ненавидиш усіх наувколо, зрозуміло? Тож мені треба, аби ти мені сказав, що відбувається, і що я маю робити, тому що зіпсувати все це є останньою чортовою річчу, яку я хтів би зробити у своєму житті.

\- О, - сказав Дерек. І може, в нього і палали вуха, але його дико калатаюче сердце змушувало не звертати на них уваги – він не знав, що робити. На нього і раніше западали, але зазвичай він не здогадувався про це аж доти, доки хтось (Лора) не вказував на це, або, як оце Стайлз, люди самі не зізнавалися.

Зазвичай, це змушувало його відчувати себе некомфортно, не в своїй тарілці - у животі щось переверталося, а шкіра відчувалася натягнутою. Зазвичай, він відмовляв. Зазвичай, він казав «ні». Зазвичай він навіть не мав думати, що саме сказати, оскільки реагував автоматично, і його реакція завжди, _завжди_ була однаковою.

Зазвичай він не відчував цей вогонь, наче його серце намагається вистрибнути у нього з грудей.

Зазвичай, ті люди не були Стайлзом.

Стайлзом. Дратуючим, гіперактивним, саркастичним – худим малим байстрюком, з яким Дерек і гадки не мав що робити, як реагувати.

\- В мене не багато друзів, - продовжив Стайлз. – Лише декілька? Тож ти можеш закласти свою пухнасту маленьку вовкулачу дупу, що я зроблю усе, що можливо, аби зберегти…

\- Я – асексуал, - випалив Дерек. – Це… я, у мене немає сексуального потягу до людей.

\- _Що_? Тобто, що це взагалі означає? Я так розумію, що ви себе не відтворюєте клонуванням, якщо тільки це не якась вовкулача особливість про яку ти не сказав аби не налякати Скотта, та кого я обманюю…

\- Стайлз! – Крикнув Дерек, а потім зжав щелепи, оскільки оця реакція? Він бачив таке багато разів – забагато, аби рахувати точну кількість – і хоча він ніколи не давав їм можливості скривдити себе, вони все одно дратувалися і язували, і мучили його (хоча, якщо бути чесним, це вперше хтось використовував для пояснення його поведінки його вовкулачу сутність), це ніколи не був Стайлз. – Я не займаюся сексом: от і все. Денні? _Сара_? Вони хтіли _сексу_ більше, ніж _мене_ , тож відштовхнути їх? Це так просто, ти й гадки не маєш. Мої бажання чи потреби не менш значущі, ніж чиїсь інші і я не збираюся займатися сексом лише для того, аби зробити якомусь _ідіотові_ _послугу_.

Стайлз вражено відкрив рота. Рум'янець поволі заливав його обличчя, а серце стукало швидко, наче в кролика:

\- Ти кажешь, це _нормально_? – придушено запитав він. Щось дивне було у його тоні, і в тому, як прискорено билося серце, щось розпачливе і зголодніле. – Тому що я якось сказав своєму психотерапевту цю річ, про те, як я не хочу мати секс, типу, ніколи в житті, і він почав задавати мені всі ті питання про те, чи мій батько торкався мене там, де не треба, або чи хтось інший торкався мене там, коли я був маленьким, і він, типу, намагався мене лікувати, прописуючи мільйон всіляких ліків і направляючи до хто зна скількох лікарів і гінекологів…

\- Стайлз! – перебив його Дерек. – Звичайно, що це нормально: твій психотерапевт – ідіот.

Стайлз просто витріщився на нього:

\- Він сказав, що я не можу любити іншу людину, якщо я не бажаю займаися з нею сексом. Що це надає стосункам завершення та є виразом кохання…

\- Він ідіот, - ще раз повторив Дерек. Він постукав себе по грудях, а потім по своїй голові:

– Що ти відчуваєш тут і тут, не має ніякого стосунку до того, що ти відчуваєш або робиш внизу, - Дерек вказав жестом на зону нижче реміня на штанях. – І твій психотерапевт ідіот, якщо він цього не знає. Серйозно, хто взагалі таке каже? І якого біса ти, бовдуре, цього не загуглив? Ти ж тижнями шукав всі ті дивні факти про вовкулак…

\- Тому що я не хтів, аби він виявся правим! – вибухнув Стайлз. – Я не хтів, аби весь інтернет підтвердив, що я збоченець, розклавши по поличках, що саме зі мною не так!

\- Стайлзе, _з тобою все в порядку_!

\--

Дерек не певен, чи їхня розмова/сварка зі Стайлзом чимось допомогла, проте після того під час спілкування Стайлз видавався більш розслабленим, більш невимушеним, тож він рахував це за перемогу.

\--

Коли Стілінскі запросив Дерека взяти участь у сборі пожертв, Денні наполіг аби Дерек допоміг також і філії Альянсу Геїв та Натуралів зі старшої школи Бікон-Хілз та міського коледжу. Дерек запитав, яким чином, і Денні запропонував зробити щось з «райдужною» тематикою, тоді як Стілінскі сказав просто принести той «крам, що він робить». З точки зору Дерека, обидві ці інструкції були вкрай некорисними.

Дерек в'їхав у Бікон-Хілз ввечорі у вівторок у камаро, забитій доверху керамічними виробами (у спортивній машині не дуже багато вільного місця), та не зупинявся, аж доки не добрався до будинку Стілінскіх.

Стілінскі допомогав Дереку занести все в середину, мимохідь заглядаючи у деякі коробки, коли Стайлз увірвався до будинку у вихрі скарг, протестів та запитань. І індійської їжі: поширюючи запах каррі.

\- Сподіваюся, ти полюбляєш гостреньке, - сказав Стілінскі.

\- Я ж вовкулака, - сказав Дерек, що аж ніяк не було відповіддю на питання.

Стілінскі посміхнувся:

\- То це «ні»?

\- Я швидко зцілююся.

Стайлз засміявся, але відставив у сторону їжу, яка б мала бути «не гострою» - що було повною брехнею, тому що все було гострим та гарячим настільки, що Дерек спітнів та обпалив свого язика. Там був рис та щось накшталт плаского хлібу, тож він зосередився на них, і ще на холодному огірковому соусі. Стайлз продовжував реготати, і Дерек відповів тим, що пазурями продірявив верхівку своєї бляшанки з колою, поки той кудкудакав щось про мухльож. Стілінскі лишень закотив очі, спостерігаючи за ними.

Дерек заночував у кімнаті для гостей і наступного ранку поїхав на станцію разом зі Стілінскі, а потім двинув до міського коледжу. Благодійний ярмарок, чи що воно таке, був запланований на суботу і члени альянсу лише бажали подивитися, що саме він привіз.

Врешті решт, це ж цілком безболісно.

\--

Дерек розмірковував, чи не завітати до свого старого будинку, проте вирішив цього не робити. Замість того він відвідав цвинтар, пальцями виписуючи літери, що складалися в імена кожного з членів його родини. Вони усі тут, під одним надгробком, імена Лори та Пітера вирізблені останніми. Довго він там не затримався.

\--

Дерек дивився телевізор у вітальні Стілінскі, коли Стайлз повернувся додому.

\- Я не для того залишав своє вікно прочиненим, - сказав Стайлз, проходячи повз нього наверх.

\- Брехун, - відповів Дерек.

Стайлз спустився зі своїм ноутбуком, а потім покрокував на кухну за снеками. Впоравшись, він сів на диван, притулившися до Дерека. Він крутився і сотався аж доки не влаштувався зручно з ноутбуком на своїх колінах і тарілкою з перекусом на Дерекових – «для зручності».

\- Стайлз, - почав Дерек.

\- Ні, ні, замовкни, це ж геніально, - відповів Стайлз, широко посміхаючись. – Розумієш? Тому що я не хочу сексу і ти не хочеш сексу, і я можу сидіти отак і не відчувати себе ненормальним.

\- Стайлз, це ненормально.

\- Замовкни, ти знаєш, про що я. Дай мені сендвіч.

Дерек відчував, як преривчасто б'ється його серце і не знав, як це розуміти.

\--

Стайлз наполіг, аби наступного ранку поїхати разом з Дереком і допомогти йому з виставковим столом. Стілінскі виглядав так, наче все це його розважало, але так і не сказав їм жодного слова, тож Дерек поступився Стайлзові, який виглядав самовдоволено, немов ситий кіт. Проте цей його вираз на обличчі протримався недовго, лише доти, доки вони не доїхали до місця призначення і не побачили очікуючого на Дерека Денні.

\- О, - сказав Стайлз.

\- Що?

\- Я не знав, що тут буде Денні.

Дерек знизав плечима:

\- Це ж наполовину його ідея, і твій батько на це погодився. Денні запропонував мені допомогу з підготовкою.

\- Я думав, він тобі не подобається.

\- Я що, схожий на людину, яка буде добровільно проводити час з кимось, хто їй не подобається? – запитав Дерек перед тим, як вибратися з машини. Стайлз виліз за ним.

\- Ні, але…

\- Що?

\- Йому ти подобаєшся. Типу, _подобаєшься-подобаєшся_.

\- Не будь ідіотом, - відповів Дерек. В цей момент до них підійшов Денні, і не сам.

Дерек вирішив, що його можна пробачити за те, що він не помітив дівчинку, яка повисла у Денні на нозі, оскільки та була поки що недостаньо висока, аби достати Денні до бедер.

\- Моя сестричка захтіла прийти, - сказав Денні. – Хтось згадував щось про цукерки.

\- Ой, божечки, твоя сестричка наймиліше в світі створіння, - вигукнув Стайлз, шкірячись на весь рот. – Бачу, ти полюбляєш Залізну Людину, га? Дуже крута футболка.

Дівчинка посміхнулася у відповідь, проте нічого не сказала, засунувши пальця до рота.

Денні лише відмахнувся:

\- Це ж Роберт Дауні-молодший, що тут ще скажеш?

\- Така крута, - повторив Стайлз. – Ти бачила мультики цього ранку? Як Старк просто улетів…

-…Пепер, Пепер, допоможи мені, - завершила репліку дівчинка, хихоча. – А потім впав у болото.

Дерек посміхнувся:

\- Ну, тоді ми вас залишемо, - сказав він, дістаючи коробку з машини.

Він привіз небагато, стільки – аби заповнити його ятку, і ще трохи, на випадок, якщо дійсно щось продасть. Також у мисці, поряд з картками, які він взяв у ЛГБТ-центрі, були і його візитівки. Денні відставив пусті коробки у бік. Він одним оком дивився за своєю сестрою – Менді – але більшість часу був поруч із Дереком і видавалося – довіряв Стайлзу приглядати за нею.

\- Оце дійсно круто, - сказав Денні, тягнучись за чашками.

Дерек вважав, що вони доволі звичайні, але інструкції були нечіткими і в нього було небагато часу. Чашки були чорними або білими, а от обідки були пофарбовані у райдужні кольори переважно методом спроб та похибок, коли він намагався підібрати правильні відтінкі. В жлдної з них не було вушок – через особисті уподобання – і не було двох однакових.

\- Як ти визначився з ціною?

Дерек знизав плечима:

\- Ціна матеріалів, і ще Стілінскі додав трохи зверху. Сказав, що я можу додати більше, якщо забажаю.

Денні виглядав приголомшеним:

\- Я вважаю, що з його боку надзвичайно круто дати можливість гей-спільності взяти участь у благодійному ярмарку, організованому поліцією. – Сказав він. – Я маю на увазі, статистично, як часто ти бачиш копів з маленьких міст, співпрацюючих з Альянсом?

\- Стайлз, - відповів Дерек. Денні посміхнувся:

\- Я бачу про що ти.

\- Денні, Денні, я обожнюю Стайлза, - заявила Менді. Вона сиділа в того на закорках, виглядаючи надзвичайно щасливою, і на секунду Дерек відчув такий сильний сум за своїми сестрами, що йому заболіло у грудях.

\- Він сказав, що Пепер найкраща, і це абсолютно точно, навіть якщо Залізна Людина має крутіші іграшки.

\- Пепер точно перемагає, - сказав Стайлз і Менді захихотіла. – Денні, у тебе найкраща сестричка.

\--

Десь біля обіду, Дерек вже був сам не свій від натовпу клієнтів. Прагнення перекинутися у вовка і втекти, десь заховавшись, було нестерпним, і придушувати його ставало все важче і важче. Мабуть, Стайлз щось помітив, навіть якщо Дерек і не знав, яким чином, оскільки з'явився з пакунком, набитим картеплею фрі й найсоковитішим бургером, який Дерек бачив за, здавалося, роки, вручив його Дерекові, а потім випхнув того в шию, наказавши поїсти.

П'ятнадцять чудових хвилин, Дерек був звільнений від вислуховування беззмістовних розмовах або участі у _пустих теревенях_. Він _ненавидив_ пусті теревені. Він продав більше, ніж сподівався – і це добре – проте він ненавидив усіх тих людей, які підходили просто _поговорити_ , тих, у яких був цілий список компліментів або думок, на які йому було начхати. Закінчивши їсти, він випив пляшку води, також принесену Стайлзом, а потім глибоко вдихнув.

\- Синку, ти виглядаєш виснаженим, - сказав Стілінскі, занадто весело, як на думку Дерека.

\- Я не дуже компанєйська людина, - втупився в нього Дерек.

\- Можеш нічого більше не казати. Знаєш, моя дружина працювала у квітковій крамниці. Так от вона казала, що коли клієнти виводили її з себе, а це траплялося постійно, вона уявляла, як відрубає їм голови, - підморгнув йому шериф. – Вона казала, що це дуже допомагає зняти напруження.

\- Буду мати це на увазі, - буркнув Дерек, розуміючи, що Стілінскі над ним насміхається та повертаючись до свого місця з таким виглядом, наче йшов на ешафот.

У певному сенсі це так і було, адже повернувшись за стіл та вислуховуючи Стайлзів звіт про «найбожевільніші двадцять хвилин у його житті», він був вимушений зіткнутися з Арджентом та його фальшивою посмішкою та фальшивою ввічливістю.

\- А, Дерек, - сказав він. – Я чув, що ти поїхав з міста.

Дерек нічого не відповів, адже він геть нічого не винен Арджентові. Ніколи не був.

\- Синку, - подав голос Стілінскі з-за тенту, неначе вони не завершили розмову, та просунув голову крізь фіранки, що прикривали задню частину тенту. – Як щодо тайської їжі?

Дерек намагався приховати відразу, проте, зважаючи на регіт Стілінскі, в нього погано виходило.

\- Я вмію готувати, - замість того сказав він.

\- Шерифе, - трохи вимушено привітався Арджент.

\- Містер Арджент, - відповів Стілінскі, наблизившись. Він був одягнений у свою уніформу, як і всі поліцейські, і до цього моменту Дерек жодного разу не вічував себе у безпеці поруч із представником закону. Це трохи бентежило, і та його дика частина, що була вовком, що була альфою, стала дибки від необхідності підкорення авторитету іншого.

\- Я і не знав, що ви знайомі з Дереком Хейлом, - сказав Арджент.

Стілінскі знизав плечима:

\- Це ж моя робота – знати та захищати мешканців мого міста, - відповів він.

Стайлз мовчки знову і знову перераховував зароблені Дереком гроші, немов би це була єдина річ, яка допомогала йому тримати язика за зубами, тож Дерек притулився до нього плечем, заробивши косий погляд та фирчання, проте потім Стайлз розслабився і разом вони перестали звертати увагу на ту дивну розмову, що вели Стілінскі та місцевий мисливець на вовкулак Кріс Арджент.

\--

Тієї ночі у гостьовій кімнаті Дерек потягнувся всім тілом, а потім, роздягнувшися, перекинувся на вовка. Так він відчував себе вільнішим, більш розслабленим, неначе вся та напруга, що накопичилася протягом дня, розтаяла. Він стрибнув на ліжко, покружляв трохи, тупаючи по матрацу, аж доки його не вдовольнив результат, а потім скрутився клубком, прикривши носа хвостом, та заснув.

\--

\- Святий Боже, - зазирнувши у кімнату, сказав Стілінскі наступного ранку і грюкнув дверима.

Дерек пхикнув, смикнув вухом, а потім вирішив, що все це його хвилює не настільки аби рухатися, тож знову задрімав. Сонце світило на нього, нагріваючи хутро і присипаючи його у найкращий спосіб з усіх можливих.

\--

Дерек не певен, скільки часу пройшло, коли у його двері постукали, але він трохи погарчав у відповідь і Стілінскі, вочевидь, вирішив рахувати це за запрошення, оскільки секундою пізніше вже був у кімнаті.

\- Це явно не те, що ти зазвичай очікуєш побачити, - сказав він.

Дерек лише відкрив очі і витріщився на нього.

\- Стайлз не казав, що ти можеш таке робити.

Дерек хмикнув. Його вуха смикнулися і для нього не було аж ніякої проблеми зрозуміти, що Стайлз у будинку, все ще спить у кімнаті навпроти вітальні.

\- Якщо чесно, то я здивований, що він зміг стільки часу приховувати від мене ваші таємниці, адже мій син славиться багатьма чеснотами, але держати рота на замку – не одна з них. Я й гадки не мав, що вовки можуть сміятися. – зі смішком сказав Стілінскі. – До речі, він розповів мені про свої почуття.

Дерек смикнув вухом. Стілінскі почухав свою щелепу:

\- Свої романтичні почуття. Мін сімнадцятирічний син має романтичні почуття до двадцяти трирічного чоловіка, - продовжив Стілінскі.

І може Дерек і поскулив трохи, але більшою мірою він просто заховав морду під найближчу подушку. Він вискалив зуби, коли Стілінскі забрав її геть, але отримав лише щиглю по носу.

\- А ну припини це, - сказав Стілінскі. – Йому лише _сімнадцять_ …

І Дерек, відсахнувшись, зістрибнув з ліжка та перекинувся на людину. Стілінскі без страху протягнув йому ковдру, дивлячись у вікно, доки Дерек не прикрився.

\- Що він сказав? – запитав Дерек хрипким від сна голосом.

\- Лише те, що я вже сказав, - Стілінскі подивився на нього. – Також він змінив психотерапевта на того хлопця з ЛГБТ-центру, якого рекомендувала мати Денні, а потім у яскравих фарбах описав, що його попередній психотерапевт був старомодним ідіотом і повним козлом, який прописував йому купу ліків, які йому були не потрібні, і всі організовував усі ті приниження під виглядом лікарських оглядів. То був дуже довгий день. У нього був цілий список. – Стілінскі провів рукою по обличчу, а потім додав. – Я відчуваю себе достойним нагороди «Найгіршим батько року».

\- Ви не поганий батько, - ніяково сказав Дерек, відчуваючи себе вибитим з колії. Він не певний, чи є підходящою людиною для таких розмов, проте сумнівався, що Стілінскі дозволить йому втекти, якщо він спробує таке викинути. У Стілінскі була погана звичка бути надзвичайно впертим.

\- Він розповів вам про те, що його психотерапевт казав, що єдиний можливий спосіб мати з кимось близькі стосунки – це займатися з цією людиною сексом?

\- Та щось таке згадував раз чи десять. Чи сто. – Зітхнув Стілінскі. – Навіть я міг би сказати йому, що то повна дурня.

Дерек це знав: він знав це _зараз_. Але коли він був у старшій школі, ще до пожежі? Він ніколи не вписувався у колектив, роками відчував себе стороннім, і це відчуття не мало нічого спільного з тим, що він був вовкулакою, на противагу від всіляких «нормальних» речей. Так, наприклад, він з більшим задоволенням читав, а не дивився ТБ, чи спілкувався з людьми, чи обідав. Він не бажав зустрічатися, або робити всі ті речі, які зазвичай роблять тінейджери, оскільки, _знову_ : він краще би займався читанням. Він знав, що це хвилювало його батьків, але ж вони знали, що він не нещасний.

Вони знали, що він більшою чи меншою міроє є повною протилежністю Лори, і що він був повністю задоволений всим цим. Собою.

\- Коли ти підліток, який намагається зрозуміти, яке місце ти займаєш, ніхто тобі не скаже, що це нормально – не хотіти займатися сексом, - запинаючись сказав Дерек, трохи насупившися. – Після загибелі моєї сім'ї, я провів роки злостячись. Лора посилала мене до психотерапевтів, до багатьох психотерапевтів, і я все ще не знаю, чи це допомогло мені чи ні. Вона дуже хвилювалася, а я й гадки не мав, що вона робила. Здається, один з тих лікарів вважав, що в мене відсутній сексуальний потяг через нашу втрату, але ж потім я згадав, що в мене його взагалі ніколи не було… Вчитися у старшій школі і не бажати зустрічатися, не бажати сексу? Це не просто. Це межа, подолавши яку ти вже не можеш обіймати когось просто заради самих обіймів. Коли, якщо ти тримаєш когось за руку, від тебе починають очікувати більшого. Наче усі навколо тебе проходять через _це_ , через цю зміну, яку ти навіть не розумієш і не приймаєш. Стайлзу подобаються люди, напротивагу від мене. Я ніколи не прикидався, що розумію жарти або натяки, якщо це було не так.

\- Не думаю, що я розумію, - сказав Стілінскі, і Дерек знав, що він не бреше, тому що він сам ніколи не міг повністю зрозуміти, чому люди взагалі бажають сексу.

\- Справа у сексуальному потязі. У більшості людей він є.

\- А в тебе ні.

\- В мене – ні. Я цього навіть не розумію. Виявляється, те, що я не бажаю займатися з ними сексом, видається іншим людям образливим, хоч я і не можу допетрити чому.

\- І як у все це вписується Стайлз? – Запитав Стілінскі. – Він видав цю промову, про те що він пасексуал, а я навіть і не знаю, що то таке, хоча і відчуваю, що він казав зовсім не про десерти.

Дерек легенько посміхнувся:

\- Пансексуалів приваблюють люди не залежно від іх статі чи гендеру.

\- Але…

\- Він може ним бути, навіть якщо він асексуал, - продовжив Дерек. – Серед нас багато таких, які можуть відчувати романтичні почуття, і багато таких, хто ні, хто бажає лише дружби, і нічого більшого. Усі ми різні, але це не означає, що ми не можемо бути задоволеними життям або щасливими. Я не відчуваю, що я щось втрачаю, чи що в моєму житті чогось бракує.

\- Я лише бажаю, аби він не залишився самотнім, - сказав Стілінскі. – Він мій син. Тож звичайно я хочу аби він був щасливим, і мав сім'ю, і кільканадцять діточок – я просто хочу аби він був щасливим.

Дерек закотив очі:

\- Він – Стайлз. Ви дійсно вважаєте, що він не отримає всього, чого забажає?

\- Не знаю, Дереку, - сказав з нотою сарказму Стілінскі, втомлено посміхаясь та дивлячись прямо на нього. – Тебе він уже отримав?

Дереку було дискомфортно під його критичним поглядом:

\- Я не знаю, - і це хоча би не було брехнею, хоча і навряд чи було підходящою відповіддю для стурбованого батька. Він відштовхував людей, так довго свідомо і несвідомо відмовляв , що сам факт того, що йому більше не треба цього робити – що він не хоче, тому що це – Стайлз, - йому знадобиться певний час, аби до цього звикнути.

\- Останню людину, яка намагалася мене поцілувати, я штовхнув у фонтан, - додав Дерек після довгої паузи. – Я не, я не…

\- О, хлопче, - засміявся Стілінскі. – Ти сказав, що вмієш готувати. Як щодо сніданку?

Він явно намагається змінити тему розмови, але Дерек був не проти.

\- Лише одягнися спочатку, хоча би за для мого душевного спокою, - сказав Стілінскі і в Дерека запалали  вуха від зніяковілості, адже він забув, що під ковдрою він зовсім голий.

\--

Після тієї розмови зі Стілінскі, Дереку наче стало легше дихати, і легше приймати запрошення на щотижневу недільну вечерю. У його взаєминах зі Стайлзом майже нічого не змінилося і він був за це дуже вдячним. Останнього разу, коли йому здавалося, що він відчував щось більше за дружбу до іншої людини, його шкіру поколювало від неприємного відчуття. Він відчував себе несміливо, відчував, наче його штовхають до чогось, і він не знав, чи це те, що йому сподобається, чи це те, чого він бажає.

Стайлз лише одного разу сказав, що закоханий в нього, і більше ніколи про це не згадував.

Дерек не знав, чи він вдячний за це, чи навпаки, адже у такому випадку м'яч був на його боці корту, а Дерек _ніколи_ не вмів гарно подавати. Це була Лорина чеснота.

Асексуалом можна бути у різний спосіб, Дерек знав про це, він розмовляв про це зі своїм психотерапевтом і членами Альянсу геїв та натуралів у коледжі, читав статті та блоги в інтернеті, і навіть дещо сам написав. Зазвичай, він знав як себе почуває і що думає про тілесні контакти.

А Стайлз усе ускладнив, адже перевернув догори дригом все, що Дерек колись про себе знав.

\--

\- Отже, сьогодні у роздягальні Стайлз «вийшов зі шкафу», - сказав Денні, виглядаючи трохи стурбованим. – Не думаю, що він збирався це зробити, але Джексон його спровокував.

\- Джексон завжди його провокує.

Денні закотив очі:

\- Так, але він насміхався щодо того, що Стайлз «відстійний цнотливець, який не взмозі нікому вставити», а це ж для нього болюча тема. Ну і Стайлз не звик відмовчуватися, коли на нього нападають. Ти й сам знаєш, який він.

\- На жаль, так.

\- Я про Стайлза казав. До речі, ти глянув на ті картинки щодо майбутнього подарунка для моєї мами, які я тобі прислав?

Дерек кивнув, потягнувшися за альбомом. Він не такий просунутий користувач інтернету як Денні чи Стайлз, але й не зовсім безнадійний. У нього не було сканеру, і час від часу він позичав принтер місіс Міллер, і ескізи вази для Денні були не в цифровому форматі. Тож він просто підняв їх догори, тримаючи перед веб-камерою.

\--

Дерек не дзвонив Стайлзові більшою мірою через те, що був по лікоть замурзаний у глині, намагаючись зрозуміти, як найкраще зробити вазу для мами Денні. Він зробив на телефон декілька знімків результатів своєї роботи і наступної неділі приїхав у Бікон-Хілз на декілька година раніше, ніж зазвичай, аби зустрітися з Денні у кав'ярні.

\--

\- Чого ти ходив на каву з Денні? – запитав Стайлз, не піднімаючи очей від тіста на кухонному столі. Дерек завмер на місці:

\- Що?

Стайлз знизав плечима, але було видно, що його щось турбувало, хоча Дерек і гадки не мав, що, і чому.

\- Нічого.

\- Ні, - сказав Дерек.

\- Ні?

\- Якщо ти не скажеш мені, що мав на увазі, я не зрозумію, на що ти натякаєш.

Стайлз засміявся, проте звучало це нещиро та жахливо.

\- Стайлз…

\- Я просто хочу знати, чого ви пили каву.

\- Я пив холодний чай, - сказав Дерек.

Стайлз зітхнув:

\- Я не питаю, що ви пили, я просто…

\- Що?

\- Він тобі подобається, чи не так? Я все зрозумів, добре? Я виродок, який всім діє на нерви. І він тобі подобається більше за мене…

\- Він подобається мені _по-іншому_ , - перервав його Дерек.

\- Але ж я тебе дратую.

Дерек закотив очі:

\- Стайлзе, мене усі дратують. Це все через Джексона?

\- Хто тобі сказав про Джексона?

\- Денні.

\- Ти говорив з Денні.

\- Так, Стайлзе, я розмовляю з Денні. Вгадай що? В мене тепер є _два_ друга. – Стайлз кивнув, але все одно виглядав відстороненим, і Дерек не розумів, в чому річ.

\- Він тобі подобається?

\- Стайлзе…

\- Ні, я маю на увазі, в романтичному плані. Він тобі…

Дерек скривився:

\- Не будь дурним. Я бачив як у Лори три рази не склалися стосунки через те, що її партнери не знали, що вона вовкулака.

\- Але, якщо б він знав…

\- Ні, - сказав Дерек. – Хіба ми вже все це не обговорювали?

\- Так, - відмахнувся Стайлз. – Добре, добре. Отже.

\- Що?

\- Я закохався, - сказав Стайлз, і серце Дерека билося рівно і повільно. – Я сказав тобі про це. Я сказав, що закоханий у тебе, а ти нічого не відповів.

\- Я не знаю, - сказав Дерек, і це чиста правда. Він продовжив, поки Стайлз не втрутився. – Я одного разу намагався, і це… Це не спрацювало. Кожного разу, як вона торкалася мене, здавалося, що в мене облазить шкіра. Я не знаю, чи це було через те, що вона мені не подобалася і я примушував себе, чи церез те, що вона хтіла більшого, ніж я міг їй дати, чи через те, що я знав, що вона мені бреше…

Дерек відвів погляд, а потім продовжив:

\- Можливо мати стосунки з людиною, яка сексуально, знаєш, активна, але коли ти вовкулака – це все ускладнює…

\- І чого…

\- Збудження взагалі-то тхне. Від неї завжди йшов цей запах.

\- О, - сказав Стайлз, червоніючи вухами. – Знаєш, у мене встає? Я дивлюся порно, і читаю еротику, і мастурбую, але якщо б я міг, то…

\- Я знаю. Ну, у мене – ні, але, типу, так. Я знаю.

Стайлз знову кивнув:

\- Добре, - сказав він. – Отже.

\- Отже?

Стайлз руками вказав на простір між ними, з пальцями де не де вкритими липким тістом.

\- Ідіоте, я все ще, типу, без тями у тебе закоханий. Я хочу з тобою зустрічатися, і обійматися, і _триматися за руки_ , хочу спробувати, чи сподобається мені цілуватися, або, якщо зможу це зробити – ділити ліжко. Я хочу тебе, і це почуття не зникне просто так після однієї ночі. У мене була ця недосяжна десятирічна захопленість Лідією тому, що я знав, що з нею мені нічого не світить. Вона була безпечна, розумієш? Але ти? Я не впевнений, що колись перестану відчувати це до тебе.

Дерек мовчав, не знаючи, що сказати і, навіть, з чого почати. Він навіть не певен, що взагалі мав що сказати, оскільки його вуха палали, і можливо, він навіть трохи посміхався, і щось не те було з його серцем. Стайлз набурсучив брови, потрясаючи пальцем:

\- Хейл, я без тями від тебе, - сказав він. – А тепер тягни сюди свою дупу та допоможи мені розібратися з цією піццею.

\--

Коли Стілінскі повернувся додому, Дерек майже спав, блаженно лежачи на дивані – головою у Стайлза на колінах, поки той массажував його голову своїми довгими пальцями. Єдиний спосіб покращити цю позу – це перекинутися вовком, тому що тоді Стайлз міг би заритися пальцями у його хутро, почухати за вухами та почесати його живота. Він впевнений, що ніщо не може бути кращим за це.

\- Пахне непогано, - сказав Стілінскі.

\- Дерек і справді гарно порається на кухні, - відповів Стайлз. – він просто _знахідка_.

\- Стайлзе, - буркнув Дерек. – Замовкни.

\- Чуваче, ти зробив хлібні палички із залишків тіста для піцци, яку ти зробив з тіста, яке замісив власноруч, тому що тобі здається, що готове магазинне тісто, яке я, доречі, _я збирався використати_ для цього, це щось бридке. І ти зробив той смачнющий соус, який взагалі-то найкраща річ, яку я колись куштував у своєму житті, використавши _авокадо_. _Авокадо_ ж, для твого відома, така гидота…

Стайлз залишив волосся Дерека у спокої, адже йому потрібні руки для жестикуляції під час розмови, тож Дерек сів на дивані і зробив помилку, глянувши на Стілінскі. Той дивився більше на Дерека, аніж на свого сина, і в його очах було щось довірливе і смиренне, щось, що викликало у Дерека бажання забитися у куток.

\- Хлопчики, як щодо того, аби попоїсти, поки їжа ще не прохолола? – запитав Стілінскі, перебиваючи Стайлзів монолог.

\--

Вони бачилися не дуже часто, проте Дерек почав закінчувати раніше, і приїздити до Бікон-Хілз увечорі в суботу, замість неділі. Стайлз завжди широко і щасливо посміхався – і від того серце Дерека починало битися частіше, а вуха палати.

Це було приємно. Незнайомо – _по-іншому_ – але не погано.

Стайлзів наступ на Дереків персональний простір був таким самим. Він почав зі своїх рук, смикаючи пальці Дерека під час телевізійного перегляду, або, коли не міг зконцентруватися на тому, що відбувалося на екрані, зариваючись у його волосся.

Стілінскі не раз заставав їх у такому положенні, проте ніколи нічого не казав, а тільки сідав у сусіднє крісло, аби подивитися телевізор разом з ними.

Час від часу, Стілінскі призначав Дерека відповідальним за приготування вечері. Це дало Дерекові можливість скористатися старими родинними рецептами, тими, що існували лише у його пам'яті, адже стара книга рецептів, з нотатками та роздруківками з інтернету, і магазинними листівками згоріла при пожежі.

\--

Дерекова пристрасть до книжок проявлялася непомітно для оточуючих – кожні вихідні він проводив з іншою книгою, але тільки після того, як Стайлз піймав його протягом тижня за читанням кількох книжок з різних серій, той звернув на це увагу:

\- Чуваче, це ж перша частина.

\- Я знаю.

\- Але ж на тому тижні ти теж читав першу частину, _тільки_ то була _перша частина іншої серії_ , продовженням якої є ця. Дереку, це ж якесь божевілля.

\- Я багато читаю.

\- Та я це вже зрозумів, але ж це сімсот сторінок крихітного шрифту про якусь крутезну дівулю-воїна, з таким сміховинно довжелезним ім'ям, що я навіть не намагатимуся його вимовити, а моє власне ім'я більшою мірою складається з самих приголосних, а перед цим – була серія про псевдо-кельтське…

\- Стайлзе, - сказав Дерек. – Мені подобаються книжки.

\- Думаю, що це ясно як божий день, Дереку. Всім присутнім.

\- Та тут нікого нема.

\- Батько тільки-но, покачавши головою, пройшов просто повз тебе, а ти навіть не помітив. Тут, взагалі-то, є люди. Ти знаєш, що ми іноді намагаємося з тобою потеревеніти? А ти просто угукаєшь у відповідь. Не знадобилося багато часу, аби зрозуміти, що ти не звертаєш уваги ні на що, окрім того, що відбувається у твоїй голові, і ти навіть не дотримуєшся того дебільного правила «Мені треба дочитати цю главу», адже , _чуваче_ , тут завжди більше, ніж одна глава.

\- Якщо чесно, то в цій книзі глав взагалі немає, - почав Дерек, шкірячись, але Стайлз втупився у нього і вихопив книжку з рук. І на думку Дерака, було цілком природньо кинутися за регочущим Стайлзем навздогін. І якщо вони майже первернули диван, коли Дерек врешті решт його наздогнав, і виявилося, що Стайлз до смерті боїться лоскотання, - в цьому Дерек уж точно був не винен, чи не так?

\--

Вони були у продуктовому магазині, коли Стайлз уперше взяв Дерека за руку на публіці. У секції свіжих овочів та фруктів – де Дерек розмірковував, чи не спекти для Стайлза та його батька Лорин улюблений бананово-манговий хліб, Стайлзові пальці сковзнули повз його, спочатку легенько торкнулись, а потім переплелися – так просто, наче і не змінивши весь світ одним цим рухом. Наче Стайлзове серцебиття не прискорилося, обпалюючи його вуха і биючи по його нервах, перетворюючись на метеликів у його животі.

І найкраще у всьому цьому було те, що Стайлз, здається, і не помітив, що зробив – що вони _на публіці_ , і що Стайлз _тримає його за руку_.

Як на Дерека – то це найкраще.

Стілінскі лише закотив очі, дивлячись на них, але Дерек не звернув на це уваги. Натомість, він потягнувся вільною рукою за зв'язкою майже переспілих бананів, які продавалися зі скидкою, намагаючись підрахувати, скільки саме йому знадобиться для випічки. Це важко, тому що більшість його уваги була зосереджена на Стайлзовій руці, на тому, як його пальці торкаються Дерекових, і як м'яко Стайлзів великий палець описує кола по тильній стороні його долоні.

\--

\- Тату, - сказав Стайлз.

\- Стайлз.

Стайлз фиркнув. Стілінскі не виглядав враженим взагалі.

\- Тату, - повторив Стайлз. – Ми з Дереком ідемо на побачення.

\- Угу, - відповів Стілінскі. – Комендантська година о дванадцятій, хлопчики.

\- Добре, - сказав Стайлз, схрестивши руки на грудях. – Хоча фільм закінчується об одинадцятій тридцять. Це так, для довідки, на випадок, якщо ми _затримаємося_.

\--

Дерек провів весь кіносеанс зі Стайлзовою головою у себе на плечі і з переплетеними пальцями. Стайлз випускав його руку лише тоді, коли хтів попкорну, або попити, або вказати на щось на екрані, і тільки для того, аби потім знову схопити Дерекову долоню. Взагалі, Дерек був вражений здатністю Стайлза висидіти більш-менш спокійно цілих три з гаком години

Виявилося, що Стайлз може бути причарованим чимось дивовижним, і що іноді це зовсім не стосується фільму, оскільки Стайлз надто зайнятий створенням симфоній у власній голові. І Дерек не впевнений, чи його це взагалі хвилює, адже це перший раз, коли він дивився кіно зі Стайлзом, і той не сотався на місці. До того ж, все це означало, що вони зі Стайлзом знаходяться зовсім поруч, і він може його тримати, і його запах розтікається по його шкірі.

\--

\- Знаєш, що б зробило це побачення ідеальним? – запитав Стайлз, коли вони повернулися до дому Стілінскіх, але ще не вийшли з машини.

\- Що?

Стайлз, посміхнувшись, відстібнув ремінь безпеки і посунувся ближче до Дерека – обличчям до обличчя.

\- Та ота штука з поцілунками, про яку я так багато чув. Мені казали, що люди роблять її на побаченнях.

Дерек скривився та закотив очі:

\- Не така вже вона й крута, як про неї кажуть.

\- Але ж ти цього не дізнаєшся, поки не спробуєш.

\- Я вже пробував.

Цього разу очі вже закочував Стайлз:

\- Зі мною, довбню.

Дерек був скептично налаштований, аж доки Стайлзів ніс не ткнувся у його, і він не зміг стримати сміх. Дерек рохкнув, а потім поклав руку Стайлзові на підборіддя, що і примусило того швиденько замовкнути. Коли їх губи торкнулися вперше – боязко, і повільно, і надто сухо, - йому здалося, що у животі розгорівся вогонь, спокійний і сильний, зігріваючий краще, аніж той особливий матусин різдвяний гарячий шоколад – зі збитими вершками та м'ятою. Стайлз тихенько пискнув і, з широко розкритими очима, відсунувся назад.

\- Добре, - сказав він. – Ще раз.

Дерек нахилився до нього з повлажнілими губами та трохи розкритим ротом, і Стайлз зустрів його на пів-шляху, і…

Це було непогано. Зовсім по-іншому, і Стайлз був…

\- Ох.

\- Так, - посміхаючись, Стайлз знову поцілував його, на цей раз більш пристрасно, і…

Дерек відсахнувся, скривившись:

\- Нічого не запихай мені до рота, - пробурчав він.

\- Так, звичайно, ніякого язика, чоловіче, як скажеш, - кліпаючи очима, погодився Стайлз. – Можна я тебе знову поцілую?

Цього вечора Дерек дізнався, що поцілунки можуть бути приємними, що ними можна насолоджуватися, якщо цілуватися з правильною людиною. А Стайлз, вважав він, – правильна людина. Поцілунки зі Стайлзом ноповнювали його теплом до самих кінчиків пальців, змушували його серце ширяти у небесах. Це примушувало його відчувати абсолютне щастя. Стайлз хмикнув, посміхаючись, і присунувся ближче, теплими руками обхоплюючи його шию, його руки.

Поцілунки зі Стайлзом неквапливі, це точно. П'янкі, і Дереку це подобається. Дуже подобається.

Раніше йому ніколи це не подобалося.

\--

Дерек жив сам, а раніше – з вовкулаками. Коли він ріс, зачинені двері означали потребу побути насамоті, що інші члени родини мають триматися подалі і не прислухатися, що відбувається у кімнаті, навіть якщо всі добре розуміли, що абсолютна усамітненість неможлива. Тоді, він ховався від сестер та кузенів у своїй кімнаті аби спокійно почитати. Зараз, він зачиняв двері спальні лише щоб уберегтися від глиняного пилу в ліжку, хоча, після того, як він пересунув горно, і стало трохи краще. Залишаючись у Стайлза, він зачиняв двері лише коли спав, перекинувшися на вовка, у гостьовій кімнаті – і то тільки тому, що Стілінскі все ще іноді тіпався, помічаючи його у хутрі.

Проте, іноді, іноді він засипав у ліжку зі Стайлзом. Вони переплеталися у єдиний клубок, затишний і теплий. І він відчував себе у безпеці, що про нього турбуються, про нього дбають. Захищають. Ранком двері завжди виявлялися прочиненими, впускаючи запах кави та тихі звуки, з якими Стілінскі порався на  кухні. Дерек ніколи на це не зважав, адже Стайлз завжди залишав вікно відчиненим, а завдяки відчиненим дверям було тепліше. По-домашньому і Дерек з цього дуже тішився.

Одного ранку Стілінскі розбудив його тихим але суворим:

\- Дереку…

Дерек смикнув вухами, махнув хвостом і зістрибнув з ліжка. Стілінскі тримав рушника, але Дерек фиркнув і риссю пронісся у кімнату для гостей, в якій вчора залишив свої речі. Він потягнувся всім тілом, перед тим, як перекинутися, вигнувши спину і покрутивши задом, вихляючи хвостом.

Коли він, з наїжачиним волоссям та зліплими від сну очима, врешті-решт спустився по сходах, Стілінскі наливав каву.

\- Дякую, - сказав Дерек.

Стілінскі кивнув:

\- Отже, сподіваюся мені не прийдеться пояснювати, чому я без захвату ставлюся до того, що ти спиш голий у ліжку мого сина.

Дерек набурсучився:

\- Я ніколи не спав голий у Стайлзовому ліжку.

\- Ні?

\- Ні. Чого б це мені… Та в цьому нема геть ніякого сенсу. Стайлз завжди наполягає, аби вікно було відчиненим, оскільки йому подобається свіже повітря. І його кімната недостатньо тепла…

\- Ой, божечки. Я про це явно пошкодую, - пробуркотів Стілінскі, а потім подивився Дерекові у очі і сказав. – З моєї точки зору, коли ти перекидаєшся на вовка, ти, технічно, голий, адже на тобі немає одяну, я правий?

Дерек відчував себе збитим з пантелику. Збентежено і ніяково:

\- І?

\- Ну, напевне, мені має полегшати від того, що ти геть мене не розумієш, - сказав Стілінскі.

\- Про що ви?

Стілінскі піджав губи:

\- Дереку, голі люди займаються сексом.

Дерек був радий, що ще не встиг випити свою каву, адже він певен, що у цьому випадку не обійшлося би без інциденту. Натомість, він зблід, відчуваючи як щось перевертається у животі:

\- Це не… Я казав вам…

Стілінскі зітхнув, провівши рукою по обличчу:

\- І як я маю в це повірити, Дереку? Я не розумію…

\- Та вам і не треба це розуміти, - огризнувся Дерек. – Просто прийміть це як факт. Ви що, вважаєте, я _розумію_ , чому люди хочуть тертися своїми геніталіями об геніталії інших людей? Це брудно, бридко і порушує особистій простір – чого взагалі _будь хто_ має такого хотіти? Знаєте, я ж навіть не мастурбую, бо в цьому немає жодного сенсу. Мені це не подобається, не приносить задоволення, це просто щось нудне і бридке. Щось _неправильне_.

\- Дереку…

\- Ні, - сказав Дерек. – Тут я відчуваю себе у безпеці. Зі Стайлзом. І я не дозволю вам це зруйнувати.

\- Ти не дозволиш… Дереку, ти зустрічаєшся з моїм сином. З моїм неповнолітнім сином. І як ти вважаєш, скільки людей у моєму положенні пустили би до свого будинку дорослого хлопця їх неповнолітньої дитини? Я ж небагато прошу, тебе ж не вб'є, якщо ти будеш виконувати декілька простих правил? Не спати голим у його ліжку і тримати двері відчиненими.

\- Добре, - різко відповів Дерек. Він випив одним ковтком половину кави, а потім насупився.

\- Що? – запитав Стілінскі.

\- А як взагалі зі всим цим пов'язані двері?

\- Боже, насправді?

\- Та ви самі це почали! – сказав Дерек. – Це все ваша провина! Я не розумію й половини з того, що ви кажете, а ви мене мучаєте, говорячи про…

\- Я шкодую про геть усе в цій розмові, - сказав Стілінскі. – Іди – розбуди Стайлза, я зроблю млинці.

\--

Колись, ще не так давно, Дерек не знав, куди рухатися, чи що з собою робити. Спочатку, поряд з ним була Лора і довгий час вони підтримували одне одного, допомагали піднятися на ноги. Але потім вона померла, і Пітер теж помер, і він залишився один.

Він поховав останніх членів своєї сім'ї, і вибив їхні імена на надгробку, і був один. Він задавався питанням «чому?», в чому був смисл, чому він залишився жити, коли вся його родина мертва.

В його грудях була діра, розміром з усю його сім'ю. Діра – в якій кожен родич, якого він втратив, був шматочком паззлу, тим, чим раніше було його серце. Йому все ще боліло, і він все ще сумував за ними, завжди буде, але Дерек…

Можливо він не знав, як жити насамоті, без стаї і без Лори, але він знав достатньо, аби розуміти, що він має спробувати, що він не хоче вмирати. Дерек – альфа без стаї, і не знає, чи він буде колись готовим заповнити цю пустоту, але в нього _були_ і інші – які він міг заповнити, які він готовий заповнити.

Пустий простір книжкових полиць на всю стіну – від полу до стелі, - які він зробив у спальні – їх заповнити легко. Він збирав книжки будь де, куди б не пішов, як сорока, яка збирає блискучі дрібниці. Читання було чимось знайомим, що приносило затишок. Книжки давали йому можливість втекти від реальності, коли він того потребував.

Його справа допомагала йому зцілитися, займала його доти, доки він не був вже таким самотнім. Заповнити книжкові полиці було легко, і, можливо, він почав з книжок тому, що було лячно торкатися тієї пустоти, що була у нього всередині, але зараз… Дерек вже не був самотнім. Навколо нього були люди, навколо нього і поблизу нього.

Стайлз з його батьком, Денні і місіс Міллер. Не багато, але для Дерека цього достатньо.

І можливо, в нього не було галасливої родини і стаї, що складалася з представників трьох поколінь, купи друзів і знайомих або високооплачуваної роботи. Проте був будинок, і гончарня, невеличка справа, яка приносить непоганий прибуток, декілька друзів, можливо, занадто юних для нього – або застарих: Стілінскі вього на декілька років молодший, ніж був би його батько ( _мав_ би бути). У нього була галаслива сусідка, яка трималася подалі, коли Дерек хтів побути насамоті, і в нього був Стайлз.

Чим би, біс його, Стайлз не був.

\--

(Стайлз – це той, хто багато сміється, плеще язиком та заповнює тишу, і широко жестикулює руками. Той, хто пахне любов'ю, і сім'єю, і приємними, теплими місцями. Той, хто сидить поряд з Дереком і тримає його за руку, хто обіймає його під ковдрою, і хто дозволяє Дереку тертися носом об його м'яко вигнуту шию. Стайлз – той, хто кидає Дерекові виклик, тримає його у формі, хто сперечається з ним, і вимагає, і підштовхує, і підбурює, хто обіймає і грає у відеоігри, той, хто потребує стільки ж уваги, скільки і сам віддає.

Стайлз – той, хто дає Дерекові можливість бути самим собою навть тоді, коли він зайнятий, допомагаючи Дереку зцілюватися, і відбудовувати, і навчатися жити знову, як нормальна людина – ну, наскільки нормальною може бути людина, яка є вовкулакою, і в якої є Стайлз.

Дерек вважає цілком чудовим те, що Стайлз є в його житті.)

Дерек вважає, що Стайлз – це виклик, той, хто робить його цілісним, той, від кого у Дерека по нутрощам розливається тепло. Стайлз тримає його в формі, і ніколи не залишає насамоті.

Він той, кого Дерек кохає, той, без кого Дерек не хоче бути.

Стайлз – це Стайлз, розмірковує Дерек, і це цілком чудово.

Все цілком, щоб його, чудово. І можливо він не лопає від щастя, але він твердо стоїть на ногах, він в порядку, він почуває себе _добре_. Так, ніби це новий старт, ніби саме таким має бути його життя, саме в цьому напрямку він має рухатися. Зі Стайлзом, зі Стілінскі, з самим собою.

Це його життя, і воно зовсім непогане. Він більше не самотній, і він знає, де він хоче бути. І це більше, ніж він мав усі ці роки, і вперше зі смерті Лори Дерек чогось хоче.

Гарно бути живим.


End file.
